


Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I cant tag it all or spoilers, Multi, Weddings, based off stupid memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Stiles cant help but get distracted by the man at the lake





	Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday

**Author's Note:**

> purely based off this picture  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Birates/comments/9k3063/bi_irl/
> 
> No beta sorry for any mistakes

The lake sat nestled in the middle of a huge forest, tucked next to a few cabins here and there. To their left, was a huge recreational area, used for barbecues, and all sorts of general gatherings. It was gorgeous, especially the way Lydia had designed it. Twinkling lights overhead, for when the sun set. Flowers dripping from the trees, it looked like a fairy tale. The wooden benches faced towards the lake, as the sun glistened on the water. Even with all that Stiles didn't admit to Lydia that it looked like the camp from Friday the 13th and he thought Jason Voorhees might emerge from the lake mid vow and massacre the entire wedding party. He eyed the lake warily when he had driven with Lydia to scout locations for the wedding. They had been to countless churches, halls, and hotels. “This is it.” She had said, eyes sparkling as she took in the view. 

He had nodded, it was beautiful, even with the serial killer vibe. Nine months of tastings, table designs, and sleepless nights the wedding was here. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. 

...

Stiles adjusted his tie and looked into the mirror. “You look great man.” Scott clapped him on the back. “Stop being nervous.” 

Stiles shot him a look. “Easy for you to say. I have every right to be nervous.” He argued, fixing his hair “If I fuck up Lydia will kill me for ruining her dream wedding.” 

His best friend rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine and Lydia wouldn't kill you, she loves you man.” Scott replied. "But she did make me come to tell you to hurry the hell up." 

Sighing, he nodded and made his way out of the small makeshift dressing area. Once at the altar he took his place, and waited for the music to begin. 

Lydia looked stunning as she walked down the aisle and he couldn't help but wipe a tear away. The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch, and after the cheering died down the wedding party was ushered away for pictures. 

Stiles looked longingly at the spinach puffs he had helped Lydia pick out during the tastings. She grabbed his arm dragging in to the lake, further down from guests where they had set up for the photos. A few people swam in the lake here and there, since this was at the edge of their reservation space. “Well get the pictures done fast, and you can go and eat.” She teased lightly. 

They got through the group pictures quickly, moving on to family and individuals fast. Once Stiles stepped to Lydia to take her arm, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Emerging from the water, was something big. He nearly startled at the thought that he was right and he was about to be murdered, when he realized there was a half naked man emerging from the water behind them. He felt his mouth drop open at the sight of the stranger. He was tall, well muscled, and covered in a thin layer of hair that made Stiles mouth go dry at the sight. The water rolled down his body, as the man ran a hand through his hair, pushing the wet locks out of his eyes. Stiles eyes roved down to the small shorts he was wearing, leaving next to nothing to imagination. Thick powerful thighs, that Stiles wanted to have his face tucked in between. The cut of his stomach, dipped down under the shorts and Stiles felt like a teenager again, terribly close to chubbing up in public. He continued to watch as the man made his way down the shore to his belongings. That ass was beautiful, he could bounce quarters off of it. He wanted to bury his face in it, to worship it, to claim-.

A sharp elbow to his side brought him back to reality, as he met Lydia's glare. “Wipe off your drool so we can continue.” 

Stiles blanched, before returning to the pose and let the photographer position him. Once they deemed it done, he gave Lydia a small smile before rushing toward the man. 

…...

Lydia watched him hurry over to the man, who was sitting on a towel. She rolled her eyes as Stiles gestures as he talked to the man. Obviously hitting it off, since the man throws his head back laughing. Stiles had a huge dumb grin on his face, as he pulled out his phone and handed to him. 

She turned to Allison who fixed her hair. “I can't believe he just ditches out of my wedding for a nice ass.” She huffed.

“Our wedding.” Allison laughed, taking Lydia's arm and pulling her in for a kiss. “Let him have fun, he deserves it. You don't know how hard he fought himself not to do the Princess Bride ‘Mawage’ speech.” 

The red heard groaned at the thought. “He is lucky we love him, or I would have killed him.” 

She turned back to the photographer, letting Allison wrap her arms around her as their pictures are taken. “He still has to make a speech. If he comes up there with semen on his shirt, I will never let him live it down.” 

The brunette laughed, pressing her face to her wife's neck. She glances over to Stiles to see him walking back with a huge smile on his face. “He will be fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know I didnt tag Ally/Lydia but I didnt want to ruin it.  
> Also I kinda wanna continue this but idk


End file.
